The contents and data of computer systems or information systems can be lost after a data loss event. Therefore, backup is important for ensuring recovery of the data of the computer systems or information systems in the case of corruption, data loss, or disaster. It is desirable for computer files and data stored on a file server or a workstation to be backed up periodically by a backup and recovery system, so that the computer files and data may be restored after a data loss event. Recently, enterprises and organizations are experiencing a massive growth in data use. The rapid growth is fueled by the increasing volume and detail of information captured by the enterprises, and by the rise of usage of multimedia, social media, the Internet, and the like. As a result, the volume of data required to be backed up is increasing at a rapid pace as well. Furthermore, some enterprises and organizations desire to have a separate copy of the backup data to increase the safety of the data. Backing up multiple copies of the data is often accomplished through the use of a primary backup system and a replica backup system.